Overleg gebruiker:Pierius Magnus
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Forum:Stemlokaal pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Overleg) sep 9, 2009 06:07 :Welkom, ben je een fries omdat je een frieze held speelt ? sep 9, 2009 06:39 (UTC) Feitelijk speel ik inderdaad een Friese held. Maar mijn familie is wel degelijk Fries, al spreek ik niet best Fries. Maar ik ben hier Doctor Magnus (van de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi, WikiStad's eigen Dr. Oetker! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:40 (UTC) :Ik ben ook fries :), niet dat ik fries kan praten, Maar goed wil je een : voor je bericht plaatsen, als op het vorige bericht er geen staat een staat er een dan moet jij twee doen en zo gaat het door, goed dat je ondertekend trouwens. sep 9, 2009 06:46 (UTC) Vind je de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi een goed plan? En wat vind je van Doctor Magnus? Nog iets: hoe zet je een plaatje erbij? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:48 (UTC) :Het is een goed plan, ook doctor magnus is een goed plan, lees mij stuk van :, dat maakt het veel overzichtelijker, als je trouwens een bedrijf in een stad wil hebben moet je een locatie vinden, elke wijk heeft een plattegrond, gister heb ik Tinge gemakkt, daar kun je je bedrijf in kwijt sep 9, 2009 06:52 (UTC) Goed, kun je dan mijn bedrijf van Doctor Magnus in de wijk Tinge kwijt? Klinkt wel mooi... of kan ik een Italiaanse, of een Friese wijk starten? Zo ja, dan moet je me wel even uitleggen hoe ik dat doe! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:54 (UTC) :Ik kan dat niet uitleggen,daar heb je kennis van Html voor nodig, dan moet je het zef even uitprutsen. In wikistad staan nog twee wijken gepland, uniewijk ga ik maken en chinatown gata cleo maken. Als je echter interresse hebt kun je een plattegrond van een station maken, vraag dan even naar de eisen en welk station sep 9, 2009 06:58 (UTC) ::Ik raad de Winkel op Tingenlaan 2 aan, dat ligt in tinge, dat ligt linksonderin , je mag trouwens ook een huis daar hebben, overal waar te koop op staat, als inwoner wat je nu bent mag je 2 huizen hebben, een bruger drie en iemand uit de politiek 4 sep 9, 2009 07:04 (UTC) Ik koop wel een huis daar. En dan zit de pizzeria daar ook. Doctor Magnus heeft 5 zonen en twee dochters, die wonen ook in huizen daar. En "Tony Macaroni" is zijn buitenechtelijk zoon, ik denk dat die de politiek in gaat. Hij komt niet erg hoog denk ik. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:06 (UTC) :Je mag een persoon spelen, de rest zijn fictieve personen, je mag trouwens alleen van belangrijke mensen een artikel maken sep 9, 2009 07:13 (UTC) Ik ben Doctor Magnus. Alberto Magnus en Tony Macaroni zijn twee van zijn zonen die belangrijk zijn. De rest is niet belangrijk. Hoe krijg ik zo'n plaatje als jij hebt boven mijn naam? Ik wil wel wat plaatjes, één van Doctor Magnus, één van Alberto Magnus en één van Tony Macaroni. En een logo voor de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:16 (UTC) Reclame Hoi Pierius, het lijkt me niet echt de bedoeling om op Wikistad (hoofdstad) reclame te maken voor je restaurant ;) Dat kan in de kroeg, de kranten of zelfs op een site (zie bv. website:llc.lib). Ik wil geen pretverpester zijn maar andere restaurants moeten ook een kans hebben in Wikistad ;) sep 9, 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Maakt niet uit Tahrim Veltman! Ik zet het wel in de kroeg dan! Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:49 (UTC) Pier Gerlofs Donia Allereerst: Welkom! :) Allertweedst: Kennen we elkander toevallig ergens van? --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:51 (UTC) :Van de Limburgse wikipedia misschien? Ik heb er eens geprobeert een artikeltje in het Limburgs te tikken (of mr. Donia). :) Dat heb jij toen voor me geschreven. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 16:31 (UTC) ::Naisirf Eht? :P --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Jep... ik had me voorgenomen terug te komen om meer in het Zeeuws te schrijven. Maar je raad het al: ik bakte d'r niks van! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 18:46 (UTC) :Mij lukt het ook niet echt met Zeêuws maar ja :P --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 04:33 (UTC) Ach ja... in iedergeval spreek ik Nederlands. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 05:47 (UTC) Contract Na aanname van uw bericht dat de pizzeria in kwestie, uws eigendom volgens de wet, een samenwerkingsverband aan wil gaan met Contra, heeft de directie van laatstnoemd bedrijf, bestaande uit Greenday2 en SjorskingmaWikistad de volgende punten op papier laten stellen: *De pizeria wordt integraal onderdeel van Contra, *De pizzeria behoudt het recht om haar eigen beslissingen te nemen, *De pizzeria mag ieder moment uit het samenwerkingsverband stappen, *Voedsel en grondstoffen wordt geleverd door Libertas Farming B.V., onderdeel van Contra *Contra zal reclame maken voor uw pizzeria in geschreven pers en in de reclame blokken van de publieke omroep van Libertas *De supermarkt LibMa, onderdeel van Contra, zal pizza's gaan verkopen volgens uw recept, en met uw pizzeria en haar logo erop gedrukt. *U krijgt 5% aandelen in Contra, en 50% van de verkoop van pizza's bij LibMa *Wij zullen proberen een tweede vestiging van uw pizzeria van de grond te krijgen in Koloniedorp Handtekening directeur Contra (SjorskingmaWikistad): SjorskingmaWikistad Datum: sep 10, 2009 06:06 (UTC) Handtekening eigenaar pizzeria (Dr. Magnus): Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:17 (UTC) ---- Ik. Dr. Magnus, ga akkoord met deze overeenkomst. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:17 (UTC) Pizzahut Heeft het gevolgen als ik Bistro di Magnus van je overneem? Staat het op de rand van faillissement ofzo? ;-) --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 14:54 (UTC) :Nee, ik heb al een mooie pizzeria: de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi. En daar ben ik mee bezig dus die Bistro doe ik niet zoveel mee. Je kunt er alles mee doen wat je wilt: herschrijven, aanpassen, afbeeldingen bijzetten, re-stylen, make-overen! :) Ik ben nieuw, dus ik weet er nog niet veel van, maar Tahr en Jillids zijn echte pro's. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::Ik help graag :) sep 10, 2009 15:02 (UTC) Ja Jillids, help jij maar. Je kunt misschien de pagina al re-stylen of een nieuwe look geven? Zet om te beginnen maar op de plattegrond (in de buurt van het huis van MaanMeis bijv.). Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :: Dank, dank voor de gulle gift. Als ik tijd heb zal ik ernaar kijken.... Heb geduld met me, heb nogal een druk rl nl.. --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 16:10 (UTC) Graag gedaan! Neem gerust de tijd. Of het nu 1 dag duurt of 1 week of 1 maand voor je bezig gaat met de bistro, het is mij om het even! Doe wat je goed dunkt! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Heb even in het artikel Contra een en ander veranderd, kom maar kijken: je staat op de aandelenlijst. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 16:56 (UTC) Mooi man! Ik zette even het Dr. Magnus logo erbij! En misschien heb je ook nog eens interesse in Alberto Magnus's Libertaanse Rode Wijn of in de Bistro di Magnus van MaanMeis? :) Misschien kun je die ook... opnemen in de "culinaire tour" van Contra. Dan kun je vragen of Gebruiker:MaanMeis ook een aandeelhoudster wil worden? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::Rode wijn heb ik wel intersse in :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 17:01 (UTC) Wat dacht je van een samenwerkinsverband op het gebied van wijn? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::LibMa (Libertas Market, de supermarktketen van Contra) neemt nu rode wijn af van je bedrijf, O.K.? Je krijgt 10% aandelen in de supermarktketen en 50% van de winst. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 17:15 (UTC) Dat is fantastisch! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 17:18 (UTC) Burger Vanaf vandaag ben je officieel Burger :) sep 12, 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Dat betekent dat je nog 2 huisjes kunt kopen! Mooie plekken zijn Newport, Maple Hills, Apud Maro, Victoria of toch Molenbeek? :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:42 (UTC) ::Btw ben je ook burgemeester van Newport geworden. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Geweldig! Ik wil het liefst een huisje in Newport aangezien ik daar ook de burgemeester ben! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 11:26 (UTC) :Ga je gang: Kies er 1 uit. Kijk wel uit aangezien de pagina een beetje verouderd is sinds de Maand der Eenwording, het is nu dus gewoon een gemeente als alle Libertaanse gemeenten met een burgemeester aan het hoofd, geen onafhankelijk landje meer ;) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:42 (UTC) Nou goed, ik ga ervoor! Dr. Magnus sep 25, 2009 18:56 (UTC) Biografie Goed nieuws! Seth Cohen is momenteel bezig aan een biografie over Mama Luigi. Cohen is bekwaam in verschillende genres, zo heeft hij bv. al samengewerkt aan een fantasy reeks met William Goodwin, maar heeft het vooral voor het misdaadgenre. :) Echocho sep 12, 2009 10:23 (UTC) :Geweldig! Ik hoor wel wanneer die klaar is! Ik schrijf even een pagina over Seth Cohen! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 11:25 (UTC) thumb|Suggestie cover en titel. ::Kon het niet laten en ben al aan een cover begonnen. De titel zou dan dus "Kopstuk." zijn. Echocho sep 12, 2009 18:03 (UTC) Geweldig man! Die omslag ziet er geweldig professioneel uit! Hoe doe je dat toch? Nee, laat maar, niks verklappen: hoe het maar een mysterie! :P Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:04 (UTC) :Nou, 't is vooral dankzij die atmosferische achtergrond die ik van Flicker heb, hoor... En ik vind het ook zo leuk om te doen. Echocho sep 12, 2009 18:10 (UTC) Ik vind het geweldig om te zien... je bedenkt figuren en die gaan een heel eigen leven leiden, en anderen gaan er ook echt serieus mee bezig. Ze geven er soms hun hele eigen invulling aan, maar dat vind ik juist mooi! Dat anderen voortborduren op wat je zelf bent begonnen! Ik vind het ook erg fijn dat je het Seth Cohen artikel kon waarderen! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:12 (UTC) :PS: Levin Areli is ook wel een interessante figuur. Misschien voor een volgende biografie? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:12 (UTC) ::bwcx2) Je maakt idd best mooie afbeeldingen. Net iets anders dan mijn Moskee :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 18:13 (UTC) :::haha, "het heeft ook zo z'n charme" zoals ze dat zo mooi eufemistisch uitdrukken. En ja, Dokter, samenwerken vind ik ook geweldig, alleen jammer van de ruzietjes soms, maar daar probeer ik me zo veel mogelijk buiten te houden. Echocho sep 12, 2009 18:23 (UTC) Ik ben ontzettend benieuwd naar het boek trouwens! Wordt het een spannend boek? Ik bedoel, met zo'n cover... dan verwacht je wel iets heel moois! ;) Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:28 (UTC) Neen, op wieltjes... (hahah) Aesopos sep 13, 2009 11:30 (UTC) Metro Voor jouw aankomst wou alexander graag een metro naar Newport, Wikistad Underground is de naam van het metro netwerk. Deze metro is niet alleen voor wikistad maar ook voor Metropool Wikistad, dit houd in dat de steden rond om wikistad ook verbonden mogen worden. De route zou ongeveer zijn: *luchthaven van wikistad. *Station Kunstwijk *Station centrum *Station Oude wijk *Metrostation Uniewijk *Onder het bos van wikistad en newport. *Newport station *Compagnies place station. *Victoria station. *Station Noordland nationaal park. Hoe sta jij hier tegenover ? sep 14, 2009 12:59 (UTC) :Ik kan, als burgemeester, tegen de aanleg van de metro zijn? Nou ja, ik zou niet weten waarom ik ertegen zou moeten zijn. Maar: dan wil ik wel graag dat de metro genoemd wordt naar mij, Dr. Magnus, om mijn gigantische ego te vlijen! Dan ben ik helemaal voor dit project! :D Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 14:26 (UTC) "Metro di Magnus"? Of: "Dr. Magnus Underground"? Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Zet dat maar uit je hooft, het blijft wikistad undergound, ik geef je trouwens nog een kans, ik hoef de metro niet naar newport te brengen, jij moet maar eens na gaan denken want volgens mij wil jij het wel sep 14, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Natuurlijk wil ik de metro wel! Dat is immers het beste voor de inwoners van Newport? Ik noem wel een perron in Newport naar mezelf! Daartegen zul je geen bezwaar hebben! Laat de metro maar komen! Economie boost van hier tot gunder! Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 17:46 (UTC) :Er is al een station in newport, maar je mag nog een station maken als je wil, maar dan wil ik de naam nu even weten sep 16, 2009 09:03 (UTC) Laatste waarschuwing Dit is je laatste kans, heb je morgen je standpunt over het bestrijden van nikolai hebt opgegeven zullen we je gehele familie uit moorden en jouw als laatst sep 19, 2009 17:45 (UTC) :Het behoud van de familie Magnus is het allerbelangrijkste. Zolang de Familie Magnus niets overkomt, overkomt Nikolai niets. Beschouw de zaak als gesloten. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:49 (UTC) ::Heb je al gezien wat ik met je dochter heb gedaan ?, ik zie het pas gesloten als je je standpunt op geeft sep 19, 2009 17:51 (UTC) Ik geef het standpunt op en houdt per direct op met de jacht op Nikolai. Nadat ik heb gezien wat Bernardino en Bella is overkomen besluit ik ook Mama Luigi met rust te laten, en de criminaliteit in zijn algemeen met rust te laten. Met de moord op Tom Apones had ik een voorbeeld willen stellen, maar ik zie in dat het alleen maar averechts zou werken meer actie te ondernemen. Comrende? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:55 (UTC) :Oke, maar kom je ook maar een keer terug met het standpunt dan heb je een serieus probleem, Mama Luigi en ik hebben een pakt, Wordt er op een gejaagt zullen we er voor zorgen dat het op houd. Ik heb gemerkt dat Mama Luigi een verre verwant is van jouw dus zelfs je eigen familie kun je niet mee vertrouwen als je weer met je jacht begint sep 19, 2009 18:04 (UTC) Het jachtseizoen is gesloten. Begrepen. Maar, zoals ik bij het overleg van Nikolai heb gezegd, is er nog één stuk wild wat moet worden gedood, en dat is de man die Bella vermoorde. Dan is alles voorbij en heb je van mij nooit meer last. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:07 (UTC) Steun Jij steunde het bombardement ook! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:20 (UTC) :Kom op! De oorlog is allemaal leuk en aardig, maar als iemand je wijzingen terugdraait, wees dan de wijste partij, en denk bij jezelf: ik laat het erbij zitten, want ik ben een verstandige gebruiker. Je gedraagt je nu als een kleuter. Laat het er nu bij zitten. Ga maar schrijven aan het artikel Tweede Burgeroorlog, of breidt je eigen pagina uit. Doe iets nuttigs en sloop niet alles, en houdt op mensen te blokkeren. Ik heb je ge-deblokkeerd omdat je me dat netjes vroeg. Nu vraag ik jouw iets netjes, dus luister want je bent het aan me verplicht voor de help die ik je gaf. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Jij kan je rechten houden wat mij betreft :) Je misbruikt ze niet, dus heb ik er geen problemen mee, zolang pierlot die rechten maar kwijt raakt... Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 12:47 (UTC) ::Dombo Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:49 (UTC) Fijn dat te horen, Greenday. De oorlog is ook alweer bijna ten einde: Bruno Banda gaf zich over, en vluchte het land uit. Zijn rebellen leggen de wapens neer. De overgebleven tegenstanders moeten gemakkelijk te verslaan zijn. Vanavond zal het wel voorbij zijn. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:51 (UTC) Biografie Mama Luigi Hey, Pierius, ik heb de artikelpagina voor Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi aangemaakt. Als je dat wil, mag je gerust aan het schrijven gaan. Jij bent tenslotte het meest gehecht aan het personage en kent 'm ook het best, neem ik aan. Ik wil je altijd helpen! Echocho sep 20, 2009 14:34 (UTC) :Ik had verwacht dat jij het zou schrijven. Sterker nog, ik denk dat ik liever heb dat jij het artikel schrijft, als ik kijk naar je andere artikelen over boeken denk ik dat 'ie dan het mooiste wordt. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:20 (UTC) Banda Ik denk dat Banda beter kan sterven. Waarschijnlijk wordt er weer misbruik van gemaakt... Er moet een definitief einde aan komen. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 21, 2009 19:35 (UTC) :Zijn volgelingen zijn dood, zijn leger gevangen genomen. Zijn wapens allemaal weer in handen van het Libertaanse leger en zijn vader Mama Luigi is ook al dood. Laat Banda maar: die zou wel gek zijn om terug te keren. Bovendien is hij pas getrouwd en ik zou het wel treurig vinden als hij nu zo jong al dood gaat, al is hij dan een bloeddorstige oorlogsmisdadiger. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:37 (UTC) Of je mijn IP wil blokkeren, doden kunnen niet meer bewerken. --82.171.95.220 sep 22, 2009 15:41 (UTC) :Hé, van mij hoef je niet weg! Alleen beter als je geen buro-rechten meer hebt om ons te behouden voor meer Pierlotjes... :) Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 15:44 (UTC) Portretten Waar haal je al die portretten toch vandaan? :P Greenday2 sep 22, 2009 18:16 (UTC) :Ik ben erg kunstzinnig. Ik doe het met pc-programmatjes, morph programma's, waterverf, scannen. Ben er best handig in. Als je een plaatje nodig hebt van een gezicht, je zegt het maar ! Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 19:48 (UTC) ::Ik ~was er ook al een tijdje nieuwsgierig naar. Leuk. En waar haal je de originele portretten dan vandaan? Echocho sep 23, 2009 15:33 (UTC) Ik scan vaak foto's in van beroemdheden uit boeken. Ook google ik wel eens wat. Op basis van bestaande afbeeldingen maak ik nieuwe. Vooral op die van Dr. Magnus en Mama Luigi ben ik erg trots. Helemaal zelf geschildert. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 15:44 (UTC) :::Serieus? Dat had ik nog niet begrepen. Knap, hoor, daar moet je toch wel een tijd voor oefenen, dan. Echocho sep 23, 2009 15:52 (UTC) Ja, maar je krijgt er vanzelf een zeker handigheid in. En dan gaat het steeds sneller. :) Als je eens een plaatje hebben wilt voor een personage, zeg het dan vooral! Ik werk met plezier op verzoek. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 15:57 (UTC) Smart league invite :Ik richt meteen een club op: VV Tinge-di-Magnus Reál Sportas. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 06:07 (UTC) Stadion Er is al weinig plek in Newport, waarom neem je niet een van de lege stadions over, in Maple Hills, Muntegu of Ysselburg? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:05 (UTC) :Omdat ik de burgemeester\gouverneur van Newport ben leek het me leuk daar de club te vestigen. En ik wil de club natuurlijk hebben ergens waar nog geen (actieve of in-actieve) club zit gevestigd. Newport is wat dat aangaat ideaal. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:08 (UTC) Blok Blokkeer gebruiker: Libertaanse voetbalbond hij plaatst chat berichten op zijn gp zonder toestemming en past allemaal dingen aan die niet mogen sep 27, 2009 10:21 (UTC) :Ik blokkeer hem niet. Ik wil hem wel vragen een pauze te nemen en met jouw te overleggen van hoe of wat, maar ik blokkeer geen nieuwe gebruikers. Je kunt zelf ook begrijpen dat we nieuwe gebruikers nodig hebben hier! En als er één zich uitsluitend met voetbal bezig houdt is dat perfect want het scheelt ons een hoop werk. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:23 (UTC) Euh dit is bucu he, die probeerd het alleen voor mij te verzieken sep 27, 2009 10:25 (UTC) :Ja, het is Bucu. Dat weet ik: ik heb hem zelf zijn IP ge-unblokkeert zodat hij kan terugkeren. Wees blij dat we nu iemand hebben die zich regelmatig met voetbal bezig wil houden. Ik vind dat alleen maar mooi. Dat jullie elkaar niet mogen, nou, daar kan ik inkomen. Maar ga elkaar dan uit de weg. Wat is er mis mee dat hij dingen hernoemt, zoals een competitie? De Smart LLC League klinkt idd erg als reclame! :) Je kunt toch ook gewoon de hoofdsponsor zijn zonder het naar jezelf te noemen? Doe nou gewoon kalm aan en praat het uit, zonder schelden aub. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:29 (UTC) ::Ik ben het eens met de dokter, zonder daarom jouw enig verwijt te maken, Jillids. Laat niemand dit aub tot een nieuwe ruzie uitdraaien, dat zou jammer zijn. Probeer tot compromissen te komen en samen te werken, daar gaat het toch om, niet? Echocho sep 27, 2009 10:35 (UTC) ::Nee GVD, ik haat hem, ik kan er gewoon echt niet tegen dta die klootzak alles verneukt, ik haat hem !!!. Hij probeerd het allemal te verzieken en daar kan ik niet etegen . Laat dat duidelijk zijn, daag, ik kom vandaag niet meer terug en misschien wel nooit weer ik raak hier echt zo pist van. ::Snap eindelijk eens dat hij het allen wil verneuken en niks anders sep 27, 2009 10:37 (UTC) :::Idd, ik probeer nieuw leven in de voetbalbrouwerij te brengen :)) Och jongens, wat kan er toch overdreven worden. Ik ben vandaag al 20x uitgescholden omdat ik dit net zo professioneel probeer aan te pakken als vorig jaar. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:42 (UTC) :::: Jillids, je moet ook proberen snappen dat wij (ik spreek nu voor Magnus en mezelf) nergens kunnen uit afleiden dat Bucu dan ook maar enige intentie heeft iets te verzieken, integendeel, hij heeft zich enthousiast ontfermt over de League, dat kunnen we toch alleen maar aanmoedigen? Jammer dat je daarvoor vertrekt, erg jammer, want je toont eenzelfde enthousiasme voor een heleboel andere dingen op deze wiki. Echocho sep 27, 2009 10:44 (UTC) Laten we dit nieuwe hoofdstuk afsluiten. Ik stel Jillids alsnog voor, om toch sponsor te worden (want ik had je helemaal niet "ontsponsort") en je club erbij te zetten. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:46 (UTC) Blok van Pierlot Wat is er nu weer gebeurd? sep 27, 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Pierlot is een vervelend, naar, ellendig stuk vreten met geen greintje respect in zijn lijf. Ik gaf hem een laatste kans, en die heeft hij verpest. Hoe? #Hij had er schijt aan, en deed niet wat hij doen moest. #Hij zei zelf: jullie hebben me zoveel kansen gegeven, en steeds weer een nieuwe, dus ik kom toch wel weer terug. Nou, je snapt dat ik toen boos werd. Ik dacht: dat zullen we nog wel eens zien, manneke! En dus heb ik hem nu voor eeuwig en altijd geblokkeerd omdat hij toch een hopeloos geval is. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 14:47 (UTC) Vraag en aanbod Beste dhr. Magnus, Ik heb een verzoek. Voor het Wereldnivant ga ik een menu vormen. Ik wil u vragen of wij (enkele van) uw pizza's en uw wijn mogen aanbieden in onze winkel. In ruil daarvoor biedt ik u mijn lunchmenu en ontbijtmenu aan en 500.000 Liber Moneta. Wat denkt u hiervan? Groeten, sep 27, 2009 21:00 (UTC) :Akkoord. U mag mijn wijn en mijn pizza's in uw restaurant serveren! Die Wereldnivant ziet er goed uitzeg! :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 05:40 (UTC) ::Dank u wel :) sep 28, 2009 12:20 (UTC) Je gokt niet eens op je eigen ploeg hahaha --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 15:08 (UTC) :Nee. Ik denk dat ik bij de middenmoot zal horen, maar de eindzege verwacht ik niet. Ik denk dat FC Molenbeek wint, in een soortement David & Goliath achtige finale... :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:09 (UTC) Sollicitatie? :P Of je een baan bij de Libertaanse voetbalbond zou willen aannemen: heb je zin om te kijken wie de doelpuntenmakers waren (zuig maar uit je duim, als ze maar werkelijk in spelende teams zaten). Dan voeg ik de minuut toe met random. Zie je het zitten? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:01 (UTC) :Ik zie het zitten. Akkoord! Ik ga meteen aan de slag nu - jij regelt de rest, toch? Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 13:27 (UTC) ::Jep, dat heb ik al gedaan :). Bedankt he :) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:28 (UTC) Ik heb de scores ingevuld! Jammer dat ik weer geen punten heb met mijn team... maar ach, daar doe je niks aan! :) Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 13:40 (UTC) Rechten Ik hoef geen rechten, dat had ik eerder kunnen zeggen als jullie niet steeds zorgen voor een bewerkingsconflict sep 29, 2009 15:29 (UTC) : :D !!! Best grappig Echocho sep 29, 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::idd sep 29, 2009 15:32 (UTC) Nee, Jillids? Maar kom je wel weer bijdragen leveren? Ik geef je met alle plezier je rechten terug als je dat wilt, maar als het niet hoeft dan hoeft het niet. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 15:34 (UTC) Goedmaken? Hoi Pierius. Ik wil ff mijn excuses aanbieden als ik nogal haatzaaiend op jou overkwam, al was het toch mijn mening - die soms nogal hard kan zijn. Zullen we gewoon een theekransje weer eens houden en gewoon weer goed bijdragen? Als jij ook je excuses maakt voor jouw opmerkingen, kunnen we weer normaal bijdragen, dit hoofdstuk afsluiten want Libertas heeft heel veel bijdragen nodig. ;) sep 29, 2009 18:29 (UTC) :Mijn excuses voor mijn opmerking... maar je gedroeg je dan ook als een mierenneukertje en ik gedroeg me als een snel aangebrande klootzak! :D Maar goed, ik aanvaard je excuses en bij deze: mijn welgemeende excuses, Tahr! :) En ik zal je niet meer bij je naam noemen als je dat niet wilt - deed ik alleen omdat ik je wilde irriteren, trouwens. ;) Beetje vreemd dat we je niet "Tahrim" mogen noemen als je personage ook Tahrim Veltman heet! Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 19:39 (UTC) ::Njah, het geldt eig. alleen voor Timo :P Het ligt ingewikkeld, aangezien die me op andere wiki's mij ook Tahrim noemt, dat is mn echte naam ook nog, vandaar. Maargoed, gratis etentje in de Nivant? :D (ik ga daar binnenkort echt een woord van maken) sep 29, 2009 19:43 (UTC) Ja, ik eet wel een gratis pizza in de Nivant met een blonde mokkel... daarna rijdt ik een limo naar mijn huis in de Villawijk en duik in Jacuzzi. :D Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 19:49 (UTC) :Is dat blond mokkel die Russische schone die Timo had? Hij werd door paparazzi in Nieuwvromen eens gefotografeerd met haar :P (Of had de Russische schone zwart haar.. ze was iig lelijk). Iig, nog tipsinformatiekritieksuggestieopbouwendekritiekblaateisenopmerkingen over het nivant? sep 30, 2009 14:42 (UTC) Tahr, jouw Nivant wordt vast en zeker een toprestaurant. Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 15:47 (UTC) Rechten geven aan Jillids Gaf jij rechten aan Jillids? Zoja, gelieve in het vervolg ff te overleggen met mij ;) Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 10:12 (UTC) :En.. ik ben er ook nog.. sep 30, 2009 11:26 (UTC) Ja, jullie zijn er ook nog! ;) Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 11:41 (UTC) Poelstra Ik heb met Civitesse wel interesse in jouw speler Ali Poelstra. Welke speler zou je ervoor willen hebben okt 2, 2009 17:33 (UTC) :Misschien is de aanvaller Faitih Lliberal wat voor jou? okt 2, 2009 17:36 (UTC) Ik wil jouw speler wel aankopen. Maar Poelstra houdt ik. Pierlot Adrianusz van de nieuwe club HG NFC heeft Anne van der Bruggen van me gekocht voor een record bedrag van 150 miljoen moneta. Ik heb dus geen extra geld meer nodig. Ik biedt je 1.5 miljoen voor Lliberal. ;) 86.89.146.118 okt 2, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Heb je nog een andere goeie middenvelder die ik mag :? okt 2, 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Olivier, wil je dit soort zaken misschien eerst met mij bespreken? ;) okt 2, 2009 17:44 (UTC) :why okt 2, 2009 17:45 (UTC) :Ik ben nog steeds de directeur van Civitesse he. okt 2, 2009 17:47 (UTC) :Meestal doet de coach of manager de aankopen. maar Om Civitese goed te laten presteren heb ik een middenvelder en een aanvaller nodig okt 2, 2009 17:48 (UTC) ::Euhm, ik ben ook de manager (A) okt 3, 2009 17:55 (UTC) Olivier, ik heb nog een aantal goede middenvelders. Je kunt bijv. Loek Dervasen en Albert dijk aankopen. Maar het zijn niet zulke goede spelers als Poelstra dus hoef ik slechts 450.000,- per speler. Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2009 17:49 (UTC) :OK ik overleg even met tahr okt 2, 2009 17:50 (UTC) :: Doe Albert Dijk maar :) jij mag dan Faitih Lliberal voor 1,5 miljoen okt 2, 2009 18:56 (UTC) :::!? okt 3, 2009 17:55 (UTC) Akkoord. Pas jij beide artikelen aan (van jouw en mijn club). Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2009 17:47 (UTC) :ok okt 3, 2009 17:55 (UTC) Sancties Zie de laatste drie artikelen in de Voetbalkrant voor uitgebreidere beschrijvingen. Men is erachter gekomen dat Bruno Banda geld gepompt zou hebben in uw club en in uw stadion. Dat clubs uit onze landelijke competitie gefinancierd worden door terroristen, heeft ons een ongelooflijk slechte naam gegeven in het buitenland. De commissie kwam bijeen om sancties op te leggen en onze naam en competitie te zuiveren: De commissie kwam tot het volgende besluit: Réal Sportas mag kiezen. :* 4/5 van het stadion zou gefinancierd zijn met maffiageld. Het stadion wordt vijf keer verkleind en krijgt een capaciteit van 15.000 man. Bruno Banda mag geen geld meer stoppen in de club of in het stadion. Verder krijgt Réal Sportas een fikse geldboete van €15 miljoen. :* Het stadion blijft, zoals het nu is, bestaan maar wordt ingenomen door de staat, de club degradeert naar de Tweede Divisie en Bruno Banda mag geen geld meer stoppen in de club of in het stadion. Er volgt geen geldboete. : Het bestuur van Réal Sportas wordt geacht vandaag nog te kiezen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 14:43 (UTC) Mijn doel was een stadion te bouwen dat grandeur en grootsheid uitstraalt. Met 15.000 man kan ik geen genoegen nemen. De sanctie van 15 miljoen euro komt overeen met 150 miljoen moneta: het zou mij persoonlijk volledig ruineren en de club de grond in stampen. De sancties zijn overdreven zwaar en ik kan deze niet accepteren. Je stelt me in een onmogelijke positie. Beschouw dit antwoordt niet als een afwijzing van verkleining, alleen vind ik dat dit veel te ver gaat. Ik ben bereid het stadion enigzins te verkleinen, maar zeker niet meer dan de helft. De steun van Banda zet ik dan ook per direct stop. Een geld boete laat ik mij niet opleggen van een dergelijk belachelijk formaat. Het slaat nergens op. Zoveel geld als de geldboete is, heb ik ook nooit van Banda ontvangen. Ik heb meer rijke sponsoren en de meesten zijn legaal. Herzie je voorstel. Ik ga akkoord met: # Een geldboete die de helft bedraagt van de huidige eis (nog altijd een financiele ramp) # Stopzetten geldstroom Banda # Verkleining stadion met 50% Hiermee ga ik al enorm ver en ruineer ik mijzelf en mijn club haast volledig. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Dus herziening door de commissie: :De commissie kwam tot het volgende besluit: Réal Sportas mag kiezen. :* 4/5 van het stadion zou gefinancierd zijn met maffiageld. Het stadion wordt vijf keer verkleind en krijgt een capaciteit van 15.000 man. Bruno Banda mag geen geld meer stoppen in de club of in het stadion. Verder krijgt Réal Sportas een fikse geldboete van €15 miljoen. €7,5 miljoen. :* Het stadion blijft, zoals het nu is, bestaan maar wordt ingenomen door de staat, de club degradeert naar de Tweede Divisie en Bruno Banda mag geen geld meer stoppen in de club of in het stadion. Er volgt geen geldboete. : Het bestuur van Réal Sportas wordt geacht vandaag nog te kiezen. Maar denk niet dat ik me nog verder laat afdingen xD. Je begrijpt dat ik je eigenlijk allang uit de competitie had moeten zetten (maar ik ben bang dat ik omgebracht wordt door ene Banda ;p) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 18:52 (UTC) ::Stel je voor, de hele bond geliquideerd. Echocho okt 4, 2009 18:54 (UTC) Ik ga nu akkoord met de financiele sancties nu ze zijn herzien. Ook zal ik de financiele steun van Bruno Banda stop laten zetten. Het stadion, tenslotte, zal ik in capaciteit halveren. Zover ben ik bereid te gaan en het is beslist erg ver. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 18:58 (UTC) : Vooruit, de helft. :( --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 19:03 (UTC) Akkoord! Bij deze is dit ellendige hoofdstuk in de clubgeschiedenis dan afgesloten. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:05 (UTC) Victoriaan Je maakte mijn bewerking ongedaan op Libertan League 2009. Victoriaan is reserve dus lijkt hetm mij niet logisch dat hij scoorde... okt 5, 2009 16:50 (UTC) :Ik heb zelf ook eens de scores aangepast in het begin. Werd ook meteen teruggedraaid. Robbens maakt nog wel eens een doelpunt. Allicht viel Victoriaan in voor iemand? Zijn laatste schot was in elk geval raak. Een eervol afscheid. Wel zo leuk, niet dan? Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 16:52 (UTC) :Afscheid? hij gaat niet weg, maargoed jouw zin... (wie bepaalt de doelpuntmakers trouwens?) okt 5, 2009 16:53 (UTC) Toevallig bepaal ik de doelpuntenmakers. Ik ben een medewerker van de Libertaanse Voetbalbond. Hij heeft me zelf uitgekozen. Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 16:54 (UTC) :ok wist ik niet, maar goed laat invallers niet te vaak scoren :) okt 5, 2009 16:54 (UTC) Ik zal er om denken! :) Maar soms loopt het nou eenmaal wat anders. Net zoals in een echte wedstrijd. En ik heb Hout wel gewoon laten scoren, zoals je al zag. ;) Robbens tijd komt nog wel, let maar op. Hij gaat het vast aardig doen. Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 16:56 (UTC) :Ok. trouwens succes met Real Sportas :) okt 5, 2009 18:53 (UTC) Opstelling Om te helpen bij het kiezen van de doelpuntmakers: hier staat de opstelling + de wissels. De overige spelers zitten op de tribune. okt 6, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Ik kijk ook altijd wel bij de opstelling. Vluchtig. Maar soms is er ook zoiets als een wissel. Ik zal er om denken vanaf nu spelers te laten scoren die ook staan opgesteld. Overigens let ik er altijd al op om vooral aanvallende spelers en middenvelders te laten scoren. Het is al met al verrassend realistisch. Ik heb nu ook de topscorers erbijgezet bij de Libertan League 2009. Misschien kun jij dat verder voor me doen? Misschien zie ik nu wel Civitesse spelers over het hoofd. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 14:35 (UTC) ::Is goed. Dat het realistisch is kan ik me voorstellen :) een keeper scoort bijna nooit, verdeigers meestal alleen als ze koppen. Ik weet niet of ik de topscores van civitesse kan bijhouden (1) als trainer heb ik eht druk (2) ik ben sinds 2 wedtrijden coach :) okt 6, 2009 14:37 (UTC) En goed nieuws Olivier, één van jouw Civitesse spelers staat ook in de lijst met topscorers: Robin Victoriaan heeft in de league 3 doelpunten gemaakt. Victoriaan zal nu wel veel geld waard zijn. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 14:42 (UTC) : Ja maar ik wil hem wel behouden :) okt 6, 2009 14:52 (UTC) Dat zou ik ook maar doen ja. Hij is immers de 3e in het lijstje met topscorers. Dé absolute topscorer is Ferdi Berghop van Contra United met maar liefst drie doelpunten. Misschien kun je die ook nog aankopen (*''Gouden Tip''*) ? Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 14:55 (UTC) :: Zal vast een goede speler zijn. maar het is eigenlijk al jammer dat Victoriaan wissel is geworden. Ik dat niet nog meer spelers aandoen. ik heb het aantal aanvallers al verhoogd van 2 naar 3. we spelen nu 343 ipv 442. maar ik zou eventueel een 442/424 variant gaan gebruiken, met Hout en Robbens op de vleugel. maar ik zie nog wel :P okt 6, 2009 15:00 (UTC) Assistent Wil je assistent coach van het nationale team worden? okt 8, 2009 13:23 (UTC) :Tuurlijk. Als een soort van scout? Ik heb al een lijstje goede spelers die we moeten hebben: #Henk Tummers, FC Skeend (5 doelpunten in 6 wedstrijden) #Ferdi Berghop, Contra United (9 doelpunten in 7 wedstrijden) #Ali Poelstra, Réal Sportas (6 doelpunten in 7 doelpunten) #Joeri Capér, FC Olympia (3 doelpunten in 7 wedstrijden) 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Ja is goed, kun je ook als scout een 2e assistent zoeken? okt 8, 2009 14:34 (UTC) Hmmm... ik denk dat Tahr wel geschikt is. Dr. Magnus okt 8, 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Ok okt 8, 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::Hij is aangenomen okt 8, 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::: Die spelers hierboven zij niet allemaal Libertanees... En hier: De selectie okt 8, 2009 16:54 (UTC) Ze zijn al zolang hier dat ze wel de Libertaanse nationaliteit zullen hebben. Ze zijn hier niet geboren, da's alles. En Ferdi Berghop hóórt gewoon in het elftal. 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 17:12 (UTC) Pierlot Wil je je niet zo opdringerig doen aan Pierlot alsof je zijn meester oid bent? Je speelt namelijk nogal de baas over hem ;) Nu wil ik je niet de les lezen en ik ben het zeker met je eens dat hij van de kleinste dingen een olifant kan maken en heel raar is, zeker zijn reden om zich terug te trekken, MAAR het blijft zijn club, jij kan niet voor hem bepalen of Wikistad Nationals wel of niet mee gaat doen. Ik bepaal ook niet of Real Sportas wel of niet meedoet ;) Een beveiliging slaat dan ook nergens op. Btw heeft Jillids de club al overgenomen en gaat hij ermee verder, relax gewoon dus ;) okt 14, 2009 12:01 (UTC) :Hij zou zich normaal gedragen. Geen raar gedoe meer. Stond in de voorwaarden voor zijn terugkeer. Alles wat hij doet bekijk ik onder een microscoop. Op alles wat hij doet en wat mij niet aanstaat spreek ik heb aan. Hij heeft zich hier normaal te gedragen. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 12:52 (UTC) ::Je bent gewoon teveel een meester. Dat stoort Tahrim Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 12:55 (UTC) :::Je moet pierlot wel goed in de gaten houden maar je hoeft niet de baas over hem te spelen okt 14, 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::::Idd. Laat hem zelf bepalen wat hij met zijn voetablclub doet, kijk, ik vind het best als hij onder begeleiding staat en je hem aanpakt op dingen die hij niet goed doet maar of zijn voetbalclub meedoet of niet mag hij zelf bepalen, al staat het je niet aan. Dat is immers het idee van een wiki: een wiki is vrij ;) okt 14, 2009 12:58 (UTC) Hij heeft het feit dat hij hier weer is volledig aan mij te danken. Ik was de enige die in hem geloofde en hem vertrouwen gaf. Hij gaf aan spijt te hebben en ik gaf hem een laatste kans. Ik gaf hem op zijn GP een lijst met dingen waar hij zich aan moest houden. Ik vroeg hem akkoord te gaan, en dat ging hij. Wanneer hij zich er niet aan houdt spreek ik hem erop aan. Wanneer hij me irriteert op wat voor manier dan ook: ik spreek hem erop aan. In zekere zin ben ik wel degelijk zijn baas. Voor zijn eigen bestwil verbied ik bepaald gedrag op straffe van een blokkade. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 13:00 (UTC) :Hij is hier op voorwaarden en hij hoeft alles te doen wat jij wil, trouwens kunnen we hier beter mee stoppen, hier komt ruzie van okt 14, 2009 13:03 (UTC) ::Inderdaad, en Pierius, je loopt te hard van stapel :S okt 14, 2009 13:03 (UTC) :::Nu sla je de plank te ver Pierius Igor Peltuna okt 14, 2009 14:17 (UTC) ::::Je doet idd erg alsof Pierlot een minderwaardige van jou is. Pierlot heeft een heel slecht verleden, maar minderwaardiger dan iemand anders ben je pas als je een geblokkeerd lid bent. okt 17, 2009 19:14 (UTC) :::::Helemaal mee eens Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 07:24 (UTC) Gokleven Sorry, maar je hebt 2 miljoen moneta verloren met het gokken ;) Wees blij dat het maar 200.000 euro is :P Een tip: wees misschien in het begin toch iets voorzichtiger met het gokken, en niet zulke enorme hoge bedragen, het is immers op eigen risico. Overigens gaan de bedragen van de fictieve personen door jou bedacht ook door naar jouw geld. okt 14, 2009 21:56 (UTC) :Ik heb genoeg en geld moet rollen! :) Dr. Magnus okt 15, 2009 14:48 (UTC) Assistent Weet jij nog een goede assistent voor het Libertaanse team. Ik zoek nog een 3e assistent. Nu heb ik jou en tahr. Aangezien jij vooral als scout functioneert lijkt het mij handig nog een assistent aan te nemen. okt 17, 2009 17:42 (UTC) :Neem Echocho of Dani Yusef Ali-Baba aan. Die zijn ook veel bezig met voetbal. Of misschien Kwal? Dr. Magnus okt 18, 2009 11:13 (UTC) ::Ali baba lijkt mij wel wat. (btw Kwal is mijn broer :P) okt 18, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Tip Zou je op je gebruikerspagina misschien niet iets leuks willen zetten, zoals waarom je hier bent gekomen en hoe je uberhaupt hier van wist :) okt 17, 2009 19:15 (UTC) :Nou, ik heb mijn GP expres als redirect naar Dr. Magnus om zo mijn eigen personage te spammen! Ik ben hier per toeval gekomen, ik googlede wiki en stad (wilde over steden op wikipedia lezen. :) Dr. Magnus okt 18, 2009 11:03 (UTC) Zie btw Cadeaubonnen Libertas en mijn blog. Wil je stemmen en wil jouw bedrijf mss ook wat cadeaubonnen? okt 18, 2009 11:10 (UTC) :Hmmm. Leuk initiatief. Dr. Magnus okt 18, 2009 11:12 (UTC) IRC Kan ik je dringend spreken? Op IRC het liefst, of via mail. Het gaat over Pierlot. okt 18, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :Sorry tah maar ik was een beetje druk vandaag ineens door IRC Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:05 (UTC) ::Ja maar je begint weer met relschopperij. okt 18, 2009 16:06 (UTC) :::Sorry Tah Hadf je maar niet moeten doorverwijzen naar IRC. Ik word echt hyperactief an jou en bucu Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:09 (UTC) ::::Ik heb je doorverwezen omdat jij je aan de voorwaarden zou houden. Heb je niet gedaan. Dit was je laatste kans die je hebt verspild.. okt 18, 2009 16:09 (UTC) :::::Dat komt door jou. JIJ hebt mij hyperactief gekregen Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:11 (UTC) Pierlot (2) Igor Peltuna is dood. Zoals je misschien in de recente wijzigingen kan nalezen heeft hij een hele heisa veroorzaakt en al zeker op IRC. Daarom heb ik hem onbepaald geblokkeerd aangezien hij zijn kans dus heeft verspild. Maar ik wil je 1 ding duidelijk maken, dat ik nu aan Greenday's kant sta: geen slappe smoesjes of voorwaarden meer dat Pierlot nog een kans krijgt ofzo. Jij zelf hebt hem alleen al 3 kansen gegeven en ik denk dat je nu wel ziet hoe hij in elkaar zit. Overigens blijft hij mij doorstalken op zijn eigen wiki, Fictieve Landen. Ik heb daarom ook Sannse geroepen om zowel zijn burocraatrechten (die Bucu had gegeven in nood, en ik Jillids in nood had gegeven, maar daar heb ik ook sannse gevraagd om weg te halen) weg te halen als een afspraak op IRC te maken, misschien wil jij daar ook bij zijn aangezien ik van mening ben dat Pierlot van heel Wikia geband moet worden aangezien hij nooit normaal kan doen en maar op 1 wiki normaal bijdraagt terwijl hij op 3 wiki's heisa's maakt. okt 18, 2009 17:34 (UTC) :Btw, ik heb zijn bedrijf laten opdoeken want het stelde toch weinig voor. Maar misschien wil jij de basketballeague nu organiseren? okt 18, 2009 17:35 (UTC) ::Omdat Pierlot doorgaat met het stalken op zijn eigen wiki heb ik nu maar al een mail naar Sannse gestuurd. okt 18, 2009 17:41 (UTC) Heftig zeg. Waarom draaide hij ineens door? Is die kerel psychisch wel in orde? Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:11 (UTC) Pierlot (3) Wil je je niet zo opwinden over Pierlot? Ik heb me behoorlijk moeten inhouden om niet boos te worden tegen Pierlot, maar schelden is niet de goede oplossing. Btw, kankerlijer, al was dat op een andere wiki, zelfs Pierlot scheldt niet zo erg.. okt 19, 2009 11:10 (UTC) Henk Tummers Ik heb Henk Tummers uit de selectie van het nationale team gezet. Ik vind het onacceptabel dat hij drugs gebruikt. Hoe denk jij hierover? okt 19, 2009 11:29 (UTC) :Ik vind Henk Tummers een top speler. Hij neemt wel eens een joint of een waterpijp, maar hasj en marihuana zijn geen drugs waar je beter van gaat presteren, eerder slechter. En natuurlijk blowt 'ie ook niet vlak voor een wedstrijd. Ik zie dus geen bezwaar. De man is een Jamaicaan, en dus hoort het bij zijn cultuur. :) Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 12:34 (UTC) ::Hij is zeker een topspeler, maar ik vind dat zulke gewoontes niet kunnen. Misschien kunnen we de zaak een beetje veranderen. Mijn voorstel: * voor elke wedstrijd (zijn er niet veel :P) moet hij een medische test ondergaan * minder drugsgebruik ::ik hoor je mening graag okt 19, 2009 12:49 (UTC) Ik ga ermee akkoord. Al is datgene wat Tummers in zijn vrije tijd doet natuurlijk zijn eigen zaak. Maar hij moet idd een medische test ondergaan. Dat moeten volgens mij alle spelers sowieso al en Tummers kwam er altijd met vlag en wimpel uit: zoals ik al zei, hij smoked niet voor een wedstrijd en van wiet ga je niet beter spelen. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 12:52 (UTC) :Ok, zal ik tahr's mening nog vragen of niet? okt 19, 2009 12:54 (UTC) Ik ga over de scouting, niet hij! :) Zet Tummers in het team en pronto! Case closed. :P Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 12:56 (UTC) :IK ga over de selectie :P maargoed hij komt erbij okt 19, 2009 13:01 (UTC) Stop met pizzaria Ik ga een winkel beginnen in Berenheuvel-winkel, dus ik stop. Aangezien ik hier nog niet alles onder de knie heb, zeg ik het voor de zekerheid maar. Beemster okt 20, 2009 20:16 (UTC) :Maar dat is uitstekend, Beemster! Leuk. Hoe meer winkels je maakt hoe beter. Zet je jezelf ook in de Lijst der Rijken? Hoe meer winkels en ondernemingen, hoe hogerop je raakt. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:28 (UTC) Mezelf in de lijst der rijken zetten? Ik weet nog eeneens hoeveel 1 moneta is. :) Beemster okt 21, 2009 15:42 (UTC) :10 cent. okt 21, 2009 15:44 (UTC) Jep. Eén moneta (zie het artikel) staat gelijk aan tien euro. En schrijf ook, beste beemster, een artikeltje over je eigen personage. Liefst met plaatje. Die is dan de eigenaar en beheerder van je fictieve ondernemingen op WikiStad. Kijk bijv. naar Dr. Magnus en Pierlot Adrianusz. Dat zijn goede voorbeelden van mooie artikelen van personages. Tahrim, niet mijn vragen beantwoorden aub! :) Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:46 (UTC) :Sorry, maar er stond amper een vraagteken bij ;) okt 21, 2009 15:48 (UTC) Zie Laurens Groenedaal Beemster okt 21, 2009 15:49 (UTC) Beste Ik vind je een aardige jongen en een van de beste bijdragers die we hier ooit gehad hebben, maar zoals je het kunt zien is het - vooral voor mij - een strijd op leven en dood. Mensen die rechten van mij gekregen hebben keren zich tegen me. Op het moment dat je een van die, ad litteram TahR78 en Jillids, deblokkeert en/of rechten geeft (wat resulteert in een blokkade voor mij) zul ook jij je rechten en je vrijheid kunnen vergeten. Het spijt me, vriend, dat het zo moet gaan, maar - o.a. voor mij - het is niet anders. Ik kijk uit naar een zonnige toekomst, maar hier moeten we even doorheen bijten. En je zult dus best begrijpen, als jij je er niet aan houdt, dat het ook voor jou afgelopen kan zijn. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:38 (UTC) :Eh, als ik me waar niet aan houdt? Ik ben als bureacraat evenveel waard als andere bureaucraten. En inderdaad, ik heb me nog niet tegen je gekeerd. Ik heb zelfs iets positiefs over je geschreven (zie geschiedenis van het Stem Forum). Ik ben je nog altijd dankbaar voor de administrator rechten die ik van je kreeg. En die ik niet van plan ben te verliezen. :) Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 18:33 (UTC) :: Ok, dan is dit hoofdstuk afgesloten :) Back to the daily life :) Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 18:39 (UTC) Bucu, Greenday, ik snap nog steeds niet helemaal waar dit bericht uberhaupt over ging... Ik ben ook niet blij met de recente ontwikkelingen. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 18:41 (UTC) :Dat was weer zo'n gekke bui van Bucu xd Ik vind het ook niet leuk dat iedereen vertrekt en waarvoor deze ruzie nodig was, snap ik ook niet, maar als dit dat geouwehoer doet stoppen, moet het maar gebeuren... Zeg, heb jij interesse om samen te werken met Clints Compagny? :P Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 18:47 (UTC) Hmmm... Als jij namens mij, Dr. Magnus, de samenwerking regelt ben ik akkoord. Mijn bezittingen zijn: #Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi - pizzeria #Magnus Stadion - stadion #Réal Sportas - voetbalclub #LCD - politieke partij Meer bezit ik feitelijk niet. Het meeste geld dat ik bezit komt uit transfergeld uit de voetballerij en geld uit de Tweede Burgeroorlog. Hoe wil je exact samenwerken? Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 18:51 (UTC) bedankt Bedankt voor het reden van wikistad, dankzij jouw heb ik bucu en Gd2 weer kunnen blokken en is deze onzin voor bij. Trouwens een verzoek om ze niet te deblokken okt 21, 2009 19:04 (UTC) :Hmmm... Ik vind dit hele gedoe maar vreemd. Maar ik zal niemand zonder reden laten blokkeren. De gekte moet nu stoppen. Ik wordt er ziek van. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:05 (UTC) ::Het stopt alleen op deze manier okt 21, 2009 19:09 (UTC) Pierlot Dient het bevel, dat pierlot (gelukkig zijn we hier van em af) op alle wikia's bij de staff aangegeven moet worden, ook uitgevoerd te worden op terra.wikia.com ? Karel Klaas Wal okt 21, 2009 19:17 (UTC) :Op alle Wikia's moet Pierlot worden geblokkeerd. Op alle'. Geen enkele uitzondering mag worden gemaakt. We moeten voorgoed van de plaag die Pierlot heet worden verlost. Heil Magnus! :P Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:19 (UTC) ::Ok, dan geef ik em aan. Weet de staff ervan? Karel Klaas Wal okt 21, 2009 19:24 (UTC) :::Volgens Pierlot reageert sannse niet, wie kan ik nog meer vragen? Karel Klaas Wal okt 21, 2009 19:50 (UTC) Je kunt naar de hoofdpagina van Wikia gaan. Je kunt per e-mail contact opnemen: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. Of de individuele gebruikers van de staff zoals Sannse. Er zijn nog een stuk of 5 die je kunt vragen. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:54 (UTC) Greenday2 Ten eerste een verzoek om eerst te vragen en dan te deblokken, maar wat Gd2 heeft gedaan is de hele avond rotzooi getrapt met bucu nadat hij hem had gedeblokt. Ik snap dat je hem wel weer terug wil hebben maar dan neemt hij wikistad weer over en is het weer chaos okt 21, 2009 19:19 (UTC) :Het probleem is dat we hem zijn rechten (als bureacraat zijnde) niet kunnen ontnemen. Kan hij nu niet gewoon terugkomen? We zijn volkomen overgeleverd aan iedere mafkees die zin heeft om rotzooi te schoppen. Onder mijn leiding komt er een einde aan. Heil Magnus! :D Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:22 (UTC) ::Stappenplan graag okt 21, 2009 19:25 (UTC) Hmmm... Een stappenplan? Welnu: #Dr. Magnus, een superieure geest, is de onbetwiste leider - hij heeft altijd gelijk #Jillids (en alle andere eensgezinden) mogen hun gang gaan en doen wat ze willen: wanneer Magnus er niet mee akkoord is, draait die alles in een handomdraai terug. #Pierlot mag nooit terugkeren: op geen enkele wiki #Iedereen krijgt een tweede kans. En een derde. Etc... totdat er een punt is bereikt waarop ze niet langer welkom zijn. #Alle nuttige gebruikers die potentieel goed kunnen bijdragen (Bucu en Greenday2, géén Pierlot) worden niet per definitie afgeschreven: probeer met ze te overleggen. Na een week kijken we of in elk geval Greenday kan terugkeren, #Ons doel is: zoveel mogelijk gebruikers. Ik wil tenminste 10 actieve gebruikers iedere dag. Met minder neem ik geen genoegen. Jaag niemand weg. We verliezen Cléo, Echocho en Olivier Bommel: die mensen zijn leuke gebruikers, ik wens zie hier niet te verliezen. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:30 (UTC) :In dat geval ben ik tegen :p okt 21, 2009 19:39 (UTC) Ik heb ook zo mijn eisen. Waarom ben je tegen? Ik ben heel redelijk. Ik wil geen mensen wegjagen. Ik wil zoveel mogelijk mensen hier houden, in (relatieve) vrede en harmonie. En niet voortdurend nieuwe Wikia's opzetten om ze dan vervolgens weer na korte tijd in de steek te laten. WikiStad heeft diepgang, historie en klasse. De rotte appels de deur uit en een schoon en fris begin. Dan moet het weer als vanouds worden. En ik wil niemand verliezen. Hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugd. Maar wanneer we Greenday geblokkeerd houden vrees ik dat we zullen leeglopen. Volgens mij is hij een redelijke gebruiker en valt er met hem te praten. Probeer het op zijn minst. Niet geschoten is altijd mis. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:48 (UTC) :Ten eerste houd op met je heil magnus gedoe, ten tweede omdat ik bucu en GD2 even niet kan luchten. Er is nog een reden waarom ik een andere wiki wil en dat is omdat wikistad af is als je snapt wat ik bedoel okt 21, 2009 20:12 (UTC)